Lazos
by ASUKA02
Summary: La pequeña pelirosa le miró entrecerrado los ojos, siempre era buena manipulando a su amigo, suspiró cruzándose de brazos al igual que Naruto. —Eres un malo Naruto, nadie tiene que saberlo, ¿sabes? [Oneshot NaruSaku]


N/A: Este relato está inspirado en la imagen que use de portada (una donde sale Sakura pequeña poniéndole unos lacitos a Naruto en la cabeza) la imagen no es mía, créditos a su creador.

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **-LAZOS-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

—Anda Naruto, no seas malo, déjame practicar contigo.

—¡No! —se negó rotundamente, —yo jamás me dejaré hacer unos moños de mujer.

La pequeña pelirosa le miró entrecerrado los ojos, siempre era buena manipulando a su amigo, suspiró cruzándose de brazos al igual que Naruto.

—Eres un malo Naruto, nadie tiene que saberlo, ¿sabes?

El niño de doce años torció la boca ofendido, —lo sabría yo, si me hiciste venir para esto ya me voy.

La pelirosa pisoteó el suelo con actitud caprichosa.

—Naruto, ¿te das cuenta de que sería la primera vez que me niegas algo?, le puedo pedir el favor a Sasuke-kun.

Si ser buena no funcionaba, intento usar los celos de su amigo mencionando a su otro compañero de equipo.

Pero Naruto no cayó en su juego, se burlo, —suerte con Sasuke, no creo que se deje hacer unos moños de mujer.

—No son moños, ¡son lazos!, ¡lazos!

El hijo del cuarto Hokage ya iba saliendo por la puerta de la casa de su amiga cuando ella intento negociar con él.

—Naruto, tengo una idea mejor para ti. —dijo atrayéndolo del brazo.

Ella estaba muy misteriosa, el rubio rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba con aburrimiento, no entendía porque Sakura-chan no practicaba con ella misma, alguna muñeca o alguna amiga, porque precisamente él.

—Te daré un beso en la mejilla si me dejas ponerle estos lindos lacitos en tu rubio cabello.

Le dijo con un fingido tono cariñoso, mostrándole el paquete de lazos pequeños y rosados que su madre le había regalado. Naruto guardo silencio pensando en lo que ganaría por jugar con ella un momento.

—Hmm, está bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie, y quiero mi beso primero.

—¡Claro que no!, si te lo doy primero luego no te dejas hacer los moños. —replicó astutamente.

Naruto se estreso, no confiaba del todo en ella, Sakura ya le había hecho otras bromas.

—¡Sakura-chan, haces todo más complicado! —se quejó el niño. —¿qué me garantiza que no me vas a engañar?

Ella parpadeó risueña. —Nada, tendrás que confiar en mi palabra.

Minutos después Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación de su amiga mientras ella jugaba con su corto cabello.

—¡Qué lindo has quedado!, —exclamó con emoción, Naruto rodó los ojos, —buscare un espejo para que te veas.

Naruto no se quería ver de esa manera, pero Sakura planto el espejo frente a sus ojos y tuvo que verse. Se veía completamente ridículo con todo esos moñitos en su cabeza.

—Ajá, ahora dame mi beso.

El sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta principal les anuncio la llegada de los padres de Sakura.

—¡Son mis padres, vete Naruto después hablamos! —dijo Sakura apurándolo para que se saliera del dormitorio.

El rubio se quitó rápidamente los lazos antes de huir por la ventana de la habitación. Entendía perfectamente que a los padres de ella no les agradara que un chico, estuviera en la casa cuando su hija estaba sola.

Minutos después Naruto llegó a su casa, la casa del Hokage ya que su padre era el cuarto Hokage. Estaba de malhumor por haberse tenido que ir sin recibir su premio.

Abrió la puerta ignorando las miradas de los dos ninjas que custodiaban la puerta. Dentro de la casa el niño se dirigía hacía su habitación cuando su madre le habló.

—Naruto, ven y saca las zanahorias del refrigerador, tengo las manos sucias.

El rubio tuvo que dirigirse hacia la cocina donde su madre cocinaba. Abrió el refrigerador y cuando ella lo vio soltó varias carcajadas.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó sin entender el motivo de la risa de su madre.

Kushina respiró hondo tratando de calmarse —jajja, tienes un lazo rosa en tu nuca, ¿a que estabas jugando?, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

Naruto arrugó la frente pasando una mano por su nunca, quitándose el lacito rosado. ¡Horror!, había caminado por toda la aldea sin saber que aún le quedaba un lazo en la cabeza.

—¡No es mío, esa cosa me la puso Sakura-chan sin que me diera cuenta! —explicó visiblemente alterado.

A Kushina se le hizo más graciosa la situación. —¡no te rías mamá!

—Es que, es que te imagino caminando como si nada con ese lazo en la cabeza, jaja…

El teléfono de la casa sonó en la sala principal y Naruto con la frente más arrugada que un Shar Pei fue a contestarlo.

—¡Si es tu padre dile que no llegue tarde a comer!

Naruto caminó hacia el teléfono y apenas llevo el aparato a su oído escuchó la voz de su amiga.

—Hola, ¿se encuentra Naruto?

—Eres mala Sakura-chan, me dejaste ir con un lazo en mi cabeza. —se quejó con voz chillona.

Ella sonrió con el teléfono en su oído —me acabo de fijar que me falta un lazo, ven a traerlo, te tengo una sorpresa.

Pico la curiosidad del rubio con eso de "una sorpresa"

—Humm, sólo iré a devolverte tu lazo y ya.

Sakura podía notar en su voz que estaba enojado.

—Dejare la ventana de mi habitación abierta.

—Bien, iré después de comer.

Minato llegó justo a la hora de comer, Kushina lo tenía bien entrenado, la comida transcurrió en total normalidad excepto porque la pelirroja le contó el detalle del lacito en la cabeza de su hijo.

—Ya dije que me lo puso sin darme cuenta. —masculló Naruto entre dientes.

Minato lo defendió y Kushina pronto se aburrió de fastidiarlo, apenas terminó de comer Naruto se levantó para irse.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Kushina.

—Er, a devolver el lazo a Sakura-chan.

La pelirroja sonrió, simpatizaba mucho con Sakura, —¡mándale saludos!

—Mañana les daré una misión a su equipo. —le dijo Minato mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

—Genial, se lo diré.

.

.

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama cuando escuchó a Naruto trepando por la ventana, salió de la cama y lo ayudo a entrar.

—Toma, —dijo él sacando de su bolsillo el lacito, —me dejaste ir con ese lazo, eres muy mala.

Sakura lo aceptó y se contuvo las ganas de reír cuando se disculpo por el mal rato que vivió su amigo.

—Hum, no suenas sincera, dijiste que me darías un beso, también hablaste de una sorpresa. —comentó con seriedad.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, miró a todos lados antes de decir, —está bien, cierra los ojos, me da vergüenza si me ves.

Naruto cerró los ojos y Sakura se ruborizó levemente, el rubio espero sentir los labios en su mejilla, pero no sucedió. Sakura tocó el hombro del rubio y se inclinó, junto sus labios con los del ninja durante tres segundos.

Cuando se apartó Naruto abrió los ojos exageradamente, —¿qu-e?, tú… ¡me diste uno beso en la boca! —chilló impactado.

No creía lo que acababa de suceder.

—En los labios que es diferente, —explico ruborizada, —cuando aceptaste ponerte los lazos me demostraste que si harías cualquier cosas por mí, eso me gusto mucho, ahora te puedes ir, a partir de hoy siempre estaremos juntos.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, le había pedido citas muchas veces y ella se negaba, pero luego pasaban tiempo juntos sin Sasuke, eso lo confundía mucho.

—¿Es una promesa Sakura-chan? —le preguntó con ilusión.

Sakura se enderezó tomando las riendas de la nueva relación.

—Lo es, seremos amigos hasta que tengamos edad para salir a citas.

Naruto la miró fijamente, —eso no lo entiendo bien, pero acepto.

—Entonces ya está decidido.

A sus doce años Sakura creía ya tener solucionado su futuro amoroso, quería casarse con un hombre que la amara mucho y ya había reservado a Naruto para ella.

Naruto salió por la ventana pensando en qué lugar secreto podía llevarla a una cita, porque no era tan paciente como para esperar tantos años. Había valido la pena ponerse esos ridículos lazos.

.

.

Fin


End file.
